evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Boskov
Boskov is a purple bear that has Hector and Stomach's domes on him. He can not talk but can typical bear sounds, like growling and roaring. Boskov can be difficult for Hector control due to Boskov's stupidity and following his natural animal instincts. Biography In "Boskov's Day Out", it was remembered that before joining Evil Con Carne, Boskov was a circus bear and the star attraction in a Russian circus and was owned by an animal trainer known as Vladimir. Eventually though, Boskov ran away (most likely due to the extremely dangerous nature of most of the tricks he was to perform) and was at an unknown point found by Major Dr. Ghastly and was altered to become Hector's new replacement body. Why she'd chose a wild and unstable bear to be Hector's body is unknown. Boskov has never been the most high praised worker of Hector's, being a rather stupid bear. Since Hector doesn't have full control over Boskov's actions, he's been responsible for lots of Hector's mishaps and failures. Although Boskov is the best option he has for now, Hector is always half hopeful that he'll someday find a replacement, even if it's not his own body. Episodes such as "Evil Con Carne" and "Ultimate Evil", revolve around Hector's problems with Boskov and his desire for a more capable method of embodiment. In "Right to Bear Arms", Hector had a list of candidates to be his replacement body, and had Ghastly work on an invention that would transport him in their heads, rendering Boskov obsolete and making him worthless to Evil Con Carne. Appearance Boskov is a fat large purple bear who walks upright and wears a black bow tie and two white cuffs with black cufflinks around his wrists. He has a very large light purple muzzle with an even bigger black nose. His eyes are small with black pupils and are usually cross eyed. He has black claws on both his paws and feet, and a small stubby tail. When enraged, Boskov can appear quite feral, with his sharp claws outstretched, his sharp teeth more visible and drooling while he's snarling, and his body becoming somewhat more bulky. In season two, Boskov's taller, bulkier, furrier, more hunched over and, overall, looks more like an actual bear except for the color of his fur, which is a much brighter and more vibrant shade of purple than it was in the previous season. Personality He is an overly stupid bear. He has shown that he cares about Hector, and has saved Hector's life before. However, when mistreated by General Skarr, who was training him to be evil, he turned on Hector and Skarr as a result. He is often easily distracted, and sometimes does not cooperate with Hector. Overall, while Boskov may not be entirely harmless, he's arguably the least dangerous character on the show. Abilities Boskov is able to be taught various tricks, such as riding a unicycle across a tightrope. Being a bear he can be quite dangerous to ordinary humans, having strong teeth and claws strong enough to tear off arms, however he is no match for trained soldiers such as those from SPORK. However, when properly trained and angry enough, Boskov has proven powerful enough to take down SPORK single handedly as seen in "The Ultimate Evil" where Skarr and Hector abuse him until he becomes a savage killing machine. Trivia * Boskov may be a parody of Yogi Bear, but this is only visually. The most he's conformed to the parody was in "Evil Goes Wild", and since then, there's been no mention of him being a parody on anything. *According to Maxwell Atoms' Tumblr, Boskov was originally going to be a Gorilla named Bosko, but had to be changed for copyright reasons *While Boskov may not be entirely harmless, he's arguably the least dangerous character in the series. *Boskov did talk in Emotional Skarr when he said, "P.U." after Skarr made Hector's robot fart in his face while Boskov and Hector were asleep. Gallery See Boskov/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Con Carne Members Category:Animals Category:Evil Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Characters voiced by Heath Brannon Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Into the Cartoon Universe!